The Return
by NikkiB1973
Summary: This is a three part story co-authored by Augustdarkstar. Set a year after Breaking Dawn AU (there is no Renesmee)
1. Chapter 1

**The Return**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-this three part story is co-authored by AugustDarkStar, she has written Edward in this story (you can probably tell, LOL;) This is set a year after Bella and Edward's wedding in Breaking Dawn...there is no Renesmee.**_

**Part One-Coming Home**

Edward pulled up outside the Swan house and parked behind the police cruiser. He turned and looked at Bella; her eyes were far away as she gazed at her old home. He reached out and grazed her cheek gently with his long fingers. His cold touch brought Bella back into the moment.

"Are you okay, my love? You looked very wistful when you were gazing at the house." Edward said softly.

Bella gave him a tired smile. "Just remembering." She replied.

Edward glanced up at the house again. "It seems like nothing has changed."

"No, it's exactly the same. My dad never did like making changes." Bella bit her lip nervously. "I should have come back sooner to see him."

Edward stroked the soft skin of her cheek again. "Charlie understands, Bella. It takes time to settle into college. Just remember if you had gone through with your original plan to be turned you wouldn't be here now." He reminded her.

Bella sighed. "Yes I know. Still a year is a long time." She thought back to the day she had left and how sad her father had looked as he bid her goodbye, that and the fact that she had begun to second guess her decision to be changed had prompted her to delay things after the honeymoon. She had decided she wanted to experience college as a human, at least for the first year. Edward had been ecstatic at her decision and had thrown himself into making her first year at college exciting and memorable.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Edward interrupted her musings, forcing her back into the moment again.

"Yes, let's go in." Bella managed to smile at him as she opened her door and climbed out of the new Porsche that Edward had bought her to celebrate the success of her first year.

Edward joined her quickly and took her hand in his own, gently fingering the ornate engagement ring he had given her. It was something he always did when holding her hand, touching it reassured him that she was really his and not some cruel dream he was living. They walked up the steps and Edward knocked on the door.

The door was yanked open quickly and by the last person either of them expected to see. Bella gasped as Edward stepped back, his shock rendering him speechless. How had he not known that he was here? He hadn't and couldn't now read his mind and for some reason the smell that always accompanied his presence was masked somehow.

"Jake?" Bella breathed her former best friends name as she stared at him. He gazed back at her, an inscrutable expression on his face as he studied her. He appeared taller than she remembered and his muscle mass had increased. He looked so much more imposing and intimidating as he crossed his arms and leaned nonchalantly in the doorway.

"Bells." He said in greeting, her old nickname sending her tumbling into the past.

"Jacob Black, we didn't expect you to be here." Edward said coldly as he put his arm discreetly around Bella's waist.

"I bet you didn't." Jacob muttered sarcastically.

They were interrupted by the sound of Charlie calling Bella's name excitedly. He suddenly appeared, pushing past Jacob as he pulled his daughter in for a hug. "You actually came, kiddo." He said in delight.

Bella frowned as she hugged him back. "Of course I did. I promised I would."

Charlie pulled back and smiled at her sadly. "I know you did, kiddo, but I know how exciting it is starting a new life. It's not easy finding time to visit." He then turned to greet Edward, the smile disappearing off of his face. "Hello, Edward."

"Charlie." Edward responded, holding out his hand. Charlie shook it quickly before snatching his hand back.

"Well come in." Charlie urged them. "I called Billy and invited Jake and him over to see you. I know that you would want to see your old friends."

Bella blushed red as she looked sideways at Jacob. She still couldn't read what he was thinking. In fact he seemed slightly bored. "Thank you, dad." She mumbled.

Edward squeezed her hand reassuringly as he leaned close to her and whispered. "I told you it would be fine, love."

Jacob snorted with laughter as he easily overheard what Edward had said. Bella turned to look at him and he gave her a smirk before following Charlie into the kitchen and out of the back door. The smell of charcoal burning made Bella's nose wrinkle. Her dad must have fired up the barbecue. "Will you be alright, Edward? I know that you find it hard to be around cooked meat like this." She said solicitously.

Edward swallowed as he held his breath. "Bella, I think I may need to go." He told her sadly. "I will admit it's a struggle. I'll apologise to your father and just tell him I am visiting friends in the area. I will return for you in a few hours." He gave her an apologetic smile as he hooked her hair behind her ear.

"If you think that's best." Bella agreed. She let him lead her out to the back garden, the smell of the barbecue making her wince. They found the others gathered around the barbecue. Jacob was kneeling next to his dad, whispering something. Billy seemed to be frowning, when he saw Edward emerge outside, his expression turned to one of outright hostility. Whatever he was thinking, Bella noticed that her husband kept his cool. He went over to Charlie and began to share his regrets about having to leave. Bella could see that her father was delighted at this piece of news; he didn't bother to hide it.

Edward returned to her side and cupped her chin in his fingers, raising it so he could kiss her gently on the lips. Bella jumped when she heard Jacob growl. "I'll see you later, Edward." She said quickly, stepping back.

Edward gazed at her intently for a moment and she could tell he was trying to read her mood. He often did this as he couldn't read her mind, for which she was eternally grateful. He glanced over at Jacob for a second, a dark look crossing his handsome face as he did so. "I'll be back to collect you around six, Bella." He gave her another brief kiss before leaving through the back door.

XXXXXX

The tension evaporated as soon her husband left. Charlie openly laughed as he opened a beer for himself and Billy. Jacob was drinking plain water and Bella did the same. Billy rolled his chair over to her and smiled. "You look well, Bella. It eases my mind to see you with colour in your cheeks."

"Thanks." Bella couldn't fail to notice the insinuation. "You look great too."

Billy patted his stomach. "That's all thanks to Jake's efforts, he's put me on a new diet and I must say I do feel as if I have much more energy."

"That's great." Bella smiled as she peeked over at Jacob, he had his back to her as he helped himself to a burger.

"Bella." Billy brought her attention back to him.

"Yes." She replied distractedly.

"You can't hurt him again, he won't survive it this time." Billy's words shocked her. Before she could reply he had swivelled his chair around and called out to Charlie for another beer.

Jacob finally approached her while Billy and Charlie were occupied. He handed her a plate of food. "Here."

Bella took it and gave him a tentative smile. "Thanks."

Jacob took a bite of his burger and chewed slowly. He kept his dark eyes trained on her and Bella could feel her skin heating up as she blushed. When Jacob saw this his face finally broke into a grin. "You're still you."

Bella's smile slipped from her lips as she shook her head. "No. I'm not."

Jacob put his plate of food down and took hers. "Come with me for a walk." He held out his hand.

"I can't, Jake. I came here to see my dad." Bella protested.

Jacob took her hand in his and turned back to talk to Charlie. "You don't mind if Bells and I head off for a walk, do you?"

Charlie exchanged a glance with Billy before answering. "No, go ahead. We'll save you some food."

Bella could tell that her dad and Billy had planned this, probably Jacob too. She felt like making an excuse to leave and calling Edward to collect her, but one glance at Jacob's face made her pause. She owed him this time, after everything he had done for her in the past. A flashback to the last time she had seen him entered her mind and she grimaced. Jacob tugged on her hand. "Let's go." He said meaningfully as he led her toward the back door.

XXXXXX

They walked side by side in silence. Bella was again struck by how tall he now was. He must be six foot seven at least. She continued to study him discreetly, noticing the way he walked confidently, his head held high as he looked ahead. It wasn't only his height that had changed, he definitely seemed to have attained more muscle, he looked stronger than ever. His shoulders were broad and she could see the definition of his arm muscles through the material of his black shirt, which he wore open at the neck, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Jacob turned his head and she blushed again as he caught her looking. His lips curved upwards as he watched her cheeks turn red. "Yeah, definitely still you." He said again.

Bella sighed. "I told you already, I've changed."

"So you keep saying." Jacob said mildly, reaching out he took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"That's because it's true." Bella retorted. She looked down at their joined hands and frowned, Edward wouldn't like it, but then this was how they always were with each other, even after being separated for a year. Their friendship had always been an overly affectionate one. At times they acted more like a couple and she could guess that if anyone saw them strolling together, that's exactly what they would assume they were.

"Why didn't you change?" Jacob asked her bluntly, sending her emotions into a tailspin.

Bella stopped walking and stared up at him. "I just decided I wasn't ready." She hedged.

Jacob raised his eyebrows at her. "The truth, Bells. Why did you change your mind? When we last spoke you were adamant that you were going ahead with it after your so called honeymoon." He said sarcastically.

Bella remembered their fraught conversation at her wedding. It had resulted in Jacob's pack brothers having to haul him away as he tried to attack Edward. "Where are you going with this?" She snapped.

Jacob pulled his hand out of hers and placed his strong, warm hands on her shoulders. "If you won't tell me then I'll say it for you. You didn't go through with it because you finally realised you had made a mistake marrying the bloodsucker, that you could lose any chance of seeing your dad, mom or me again. You still love me."

Bella was taken aback by his proclamation. She took a moment to compose herself before answering. "If that were true then why did I not come back until now? I didn't come here to see you, Jake. I came back to see my dad."

She saw the anger flare in his dark eyes as he regarded her for a moment. His fingers dug into her skin slightly. "That's bullshit."

"It's not." Bella yelled back at him, always in denial. "I've made a life for myself. A good life. I love college."

People began to look at them strangely as they passed. Jacob glared at them all as he took Bella's hand again and began to pull her toward a dirt track leading to the forest. She tried to resist, but his hold was too strong. She gritted her teeth and gave up, deciding to just let him have his say and then she could return back to the house and call Edward to come and collect her. This had been a bad idea on her part. She should have known a visit home would end up in disaster.

When they were well out of sight of other people Jacob stopped and took hold of her upper arms. He took deep shallow breaths to calm himself, Bella always had the ability to get under his skin. "Do you know you haven't even asked me how I've been?"

"You didn't give me a chance." She said irritably. "I was only in the house for five minutes before you dragged me out here."

"Ask me?" He demanded.

Bella glared up at him, her anger making her brown eyes flash fire. "How are you, Jake?" She spat sarcastically.

A slow smile spread across his face at her words. "I love it when you get riled up. Like I said you're still you."

Before she could stop herself Bella raised her hand to slap him across the face. Jacob caught hold of it just as it neared his cheek. "That's not a good idea. Remember the last time?" He leaned close to her as he spoke, his warm breath ghosting across her skin.

"Don't you dare." Bella warned him.

"I dare." Jacob murmured before pressing his lips onto hers. Bella knew that he was going to kiss her; she readied herself to push him away, but when his mouth moved slowly against hers, her will dissolved. She was thrown back into the past to the last time they shared such an intense kiss. Like then she found herself melting into his arms, her hands slipping around his neck and digging into his hair as she clung to him. Heat enclosed them both in a passionate cocoon as Jacob groaned, wrapping his arms around her body and hauling her against him.

Jacob's tongue slipped between her lips and Bella gasped as she felt fire flood through her body until it reached her core. As before it was Jacob who pulled away first, a smile playing about his lips as he looked at her. The passion slowly began to recede as he gently put her back down on her feet.

"Like I said, you're still you." He said cockily.

Bella smoothed her static charged hair down as she tried to compose herself. How had she allowed this to happen? She loved Edward, he was her husband. She glanced up at Jacob, her breath coming in short pants. His dark eyes were shining with amusement and something else...hope. Guilt slammed into Bella, covering her like a shroud. She had done it again, betrayed herself, Edward and Jacob with her thoughtless actions. He was right, like he always was. She still loved him and that was the primary reason why she had not gone through with the change.

She gave a sad sigh as she took his hand in her own. "And you're still you." She finally admitted.

_**A/N-Part two coming soon! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-this was co-authored by AugustDarkStar. Thanks for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Two-How it Used to Be**

"I've changed, Bells." Jacob told her, his voice serious.

Bella shook her head, her thick brown hair moving softly over her shoulders. "No, you're still persistent." She gave him a sad smile. "And you still think you can read me."

Jacob frowned. "I can read you. Admit it, Bells, you still love me. You can deny it all you want."

Bella opened her mouth to issue a denial but had to close it again. He was right, he was always right when it came to how she was feeling. She dropped her eyes to the ground and pulled her hand out of his. "I'm sorry, Jake. I don't know what you want me to do or say. I'm married."

"And you just kissed me." He retorted. "Why would you do that if you're so happily married?"

Bella glared at him. "You kissed me, Jake. I was just..."

"Just what? You enjoyed it if your response was anything to go by. I wonder what the leech would do if he saw that." Jacob's hurt was making him angry and he lashed out at her.

"You wouldn't?" Bella felt a tear leak out of her eye and she wiped it away. "I was wrong, Jake. You have changed."

Jacob crossed his arms defensively and remained silent. Bella looked at him for a moment before sighing. "I should get back to my dad." She began to walk away.

A warm hand engulfed hers before she took a step. "Bells, that was low. I'm sorry. You're right I wouldn't do that."

Bella turned and regarded him sadly. "I don't want to keep hurting you, Jake."

"Then don't." He said simply.

Bella felt despair wash over her. She was back in the exact same position she was before she got married and left Forks. She had hoped that Jacob would have moved on but he clearly hadn't. Then again, if she was being truthful, neither had she. She gazed at him, hopelessness written all over her face. Never in her life would she have thought it possible to be in love with two such different men. "I don't know what to do, Jake." She admitted tiredly.

Jacob held her face in his hands and gently lifted her head so she was forced to look into his eyes. "Are you happy in your new life, Bells? I mean really happy?"

"Everyone can't be happy all the time, Jake. I like college. I'm enjoying it." As usual she avoided giving him the real answer.

"That's not what I asked you." Jacob said impatiently. "Does Edward make you happy?"

"Yes." Bella replied promptly. "I love him, Jake. I married him."

"If you love him so much then why are you here now, with me? If that was the case you wouldn't have kissed me and would have walked off by now, but you're still here." Jacob stated confidently. "You still can't make a decision whether you made the right choice by marrying him because you still love me and that is eating away at you every day. That is the reason you delayed being changed and that is the real reason you came back here today, it was not just to see Charlie, you knew I would be here."

Bella bit her lip until it bled, she knew he was right, she couldn't really deny it. She sagged against one of the trees, pulling her face out of his hold. "It's been hard." She whispered. "I wasn't lying when I said that I enjoy college, I do. I love Edward too, he has been so patient and kind. He knows just like you that I've been missing you. Sometimes a couple of days go by and I'm fine, then something someone does or says, or something might happen and I find myself wanting to tell you about it and not Edward. I dream of you at night and the next morning I feel guilty because Edward has heard me speak your name. I stayed away this whole time, hoping that the distance would make it easier, but it hasn't. I prayed that you would meet someone and be happy, then the choice would be taken out of my hands."

Jacob stood silently and listened as Bella spoke. It was the first time that she had ever been really candid about her feelings. He could see how hard it was for her to admit that her so called happy ending was far from it. She wasn't unhappy but she was still torn by her feelings for him. It gave him hope that he could finally make her see that she could be completely fulfilled and happy with him, if only she would give him the chance.

"Come back with me to La Push, Bells. I want to show you something." He asked her.

Bella shook her head as she glanced at her watch. "It's nearly four, Jake. Edward is picking me up at six and I still haven't spent much time with my dad. I need to go. I'm sorry but this is getting us nowhere."

Jacob ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Why do you always do this? Stop shutting me out and pushing me away. Just tell the bloodsucker that you want to spend longer with your family."

"It won't make a difference, Jake. We both need to move on. Let me go." Bella pleaded with him. "I'm no good for you. There are so many other girls who will be so much better for you."

Jacob was silent for a moment as he took in what she was saying. For the first time ever Bella couldn't read what he was thinking. She felt sadness weighing heavy on her heart. For the thousandth time she wished that she could split herself in half and give Jacob what he wanted. Bella took his hand in her own and held it tightly. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"This is really what you want?" Jacob asked her, his confidence seeping away. "You're just going to go back to him and pretend that you aren't in love with me still."

"What other choice is there?" Tears began to wash down Bella's face. "I married Edward. I made my choice."

Jacob dropped her hand, cupping her face instead as he began to kiss the tears away that were running down her cheeks. Bella didn't stop him when his mouth landed back on hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist and returned his kiss desperately; this would be the last time she would be able to and she sank into his embrace, her lips moving with his as her tears continued to flow. Jacob tangled his hand in the back of her hair and his other hand slipped down her back and he yanked her closer to him. The shared desperation made them both think of the past when they had kissed on the mountaintop just before the newborn fight, the same intensity and fear of loss flowed through them. They finally had to pull apart to breathe.

Jacob rested his forehead on hers and looked into her brown eyes. "Come back to La Push with me, please." He asked her again.

Bella was caught up in the emotional intensity of the moment and found herself agreeing. "Okay."

Jacob kissed her again softly. "Thank you."

XXXXXX

Charlie and Billy watched their offspring closely when they returned. They noticed that Bella's eyes were red, it was obvious she had been crying. But they noticed that Jacob was holding her hand and that whatever the outcome of their conversation had been, they seemed to have come to an understanding.

Jacob went to join his dad while Charlie approached his daughter. He held out a plate of food that he had saved for her. "Are you alright, kiddo?"

Bella took the plate and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You and Jake talked then?" He dared to ask.

"Yes, we talked." Bella admitted. "I need to ask you a favour."

"Of course, kiddo."

"Can I stay here tonight? Jake asked me to go back to La Push with him later and I agreed." Bella picked at the food on her plate.

"You can stay as long as you want." Charlie told her. "What about Edward?"

Bella flinched at the mention of her husband. "I need to tell him."

"Will he stay here too?" Charlie grimaced at the thought of spending the evening with Edward in the house.

Bella gave him a wry smile. "No, he will probably take the opportunity to check over his old house."

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on, Bells eat up." He urged her. "There's plenty more."

They both walked over to join Billy and Jacob who seemed to be having an intense discussion. They stopped when Charlie and Bella approached. "Hey, Bella." Billy smiled at her. "Jake tells me you're coming up for a visit this evening."

Bella nodded. "Yeah. I hope that's okay with you."

"That's great. Charlie can come too. We'll all make a night of it." Billy suggested.

Charlie agreed immediately. When Bella was distracted pouring herself a drink he gave Billy a relieved smile.

XXXXXX

Edward arrived to pick her up promptly at six. He found her outside waiting for him on the steps. By the worried look on her face when she saw him, he knew that she was about to tell him something he didn't want to hear. He got out of the Porsche slowly and strolled over to her, his hands jammed in the pockets of his designer jeans. "Are you ready to go, love?" He asked her tentatively.

Bella gazed up, forcing her lips to curve upwards into a smile. "I need to ask you something, Edward." She said hesitantly.

Edward came and sat beside her, he took her hand in his own and touched the engagement ring on her left ring finger. It sparkled in the weak light. "Jacob hasn't upset you, has he?"

"No. He and Billy have invited me to visit La Push this evening though, to catch up with the others." She told him.

Edward kept his eyes on the engagement ring, his cold fingers tracing the pattern of the diamonds. "And you want to go?" He kept his tone even.

"Yes. I would like to." Bella admitted. "My dad said I can stay here."

A wry smile crossed Edward's lips. "Just you."

Bella swallowed nervously. "I just thought you might feel uncomfortable being around my dad. You know how he is sometimes."

"I'm well aware of what Charlie thinks of me." Edward replied. "Our return flights are booked for tonight, Bella."

"I know, but we can change them, can't we?" She suggested. "It may be my last chance to see them. Please Edward."

Edward Cullen could never deny Bella anything, even though he was perfectly aware that it was Jacob who had guilt tripped her into going to La Push. He could smell the dog's scent all over her. He finally raised his head and gazed at her with his expressive golden eyes, which carried the sadness of the world in them. "If that is what you wish, my love. I'll go and stay at my old home and come for you in the morning."

"Thank you, Edward." Bella said gratefully as she leaned her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for a long time.

XXXXXX

Charlie drove Bella to La Push in the cruiser, she didn't say much on the journey there, her mind seemed far away as she looked out of the window. It was when they were nearing La Push that he finally asked her if she was okay. "Was Edward alright about you staying over tonight?"

His words pulled Bella out of her reverie. "Yes, he was good about it. He'll reschedule our flight back for tomorrow."

Charlie sighed. "I wish you could stay longer, kiddo."

"Me too. I promise that when I visit next I'll stay for a good few days."

"I'd like that." Charlie turned and gave her a brief smile. They drove a little longer in silence before he spoke again. "You wait until you see Billy's place, you won't recognise it."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "I won't? Why? Jake never said anything."

"I think he wanted to surprise you. He's kept himself busy this last year while you were gone." Charlie looked at Bella out of the corner of his eye, she was biting her lip, a sure sign she was nervous. Well good! Maybe seeing what Jake had achieved would sway her decision about him, Charlie sure hoped so.

Five minutes later they arrived at the Black's property. Bella sat forward in her seat, eager to get a first view of what her dad had hinted about, she wasn't disappointed. Gone was the little run down house that Jacob had been brought up in. In it's stead stood a sturdy cabin, a verandah wrapped around the front and she could see that it was at least three times the size of the old house. Pot plants were placed strategically around the front of the cabin, hanging baskets with different coloured flowers hung by the front door. A ramp for Billy to gain access to the cabin led from the front door.

"It's beautiful." She breathed. "And Jake did all this?"

"With his own hands. Worked hard for eight months straight. His friends helped when they could. He said he wanted to build a proper home for the girl he loves to live in and raise children." Charlie looked at her meaningfully. "You haven't seen the best bit yet." He parked the cruiser outside of the house.

Bella climbed out of the car and stared over toward the garage where she and Jacob had spent countless hours fixing up the bikes. A gasp left her lips as she took in what had changed. The old tin sheds that had been bolted together to house Jacob's car and the bikes had been taken down. Now a spacious brick built building had taken it's place, metal double doors led into a proper working garage. Bella could see a few cars housed inside. Her eyes travelled up to the logo hanging above the doors, 'Wolf Auto's' proprietors Jacob Black and Embry Call.

"He runs a garage?" Bella looked at her dad.

Charlie smiled widely. "He sure does. I have shares in it too. Me and Billy took out a business loan between us. They have been up and running for three months and already have a steady flow of work."

"You took out a loan for Jake?" Bella walked over to him and gave him a hug. "That's a big commitment to take on."

"The boy is like a son to me." Charlie replied nonchalantly. "It's a good investment."

The door to the cabin opened, interrupting their talk. Jacob came out, jumping easily down the steps before running over to join them. "Hey, Bells. What do you think?"

Bella smiled widely, her arms opened wide as she gestured over to the garage. "This is so amazing, Jake. I had no idea. The cabin looks beautiful."

Jacob heard Charlie chuckle behind him as he took Bella's hand. "Come inside. I want to show you everything."

Bella allowed him to lead her into the cabin, Charlie followed behind then went off to talk to Billy. Jacob watched Bella's reaction as she toured the cabin, her beautiful brown eyes were wide and he couldn't stop grinning as she praised everything that she saw. It had three bedrooms, one with a specially adapted en-suite bathroom for Billy to use.

"I designed it so it was all on one-level. It's so much easier for dad to get around now." He told her as they left the bedrooms and entered the spacious lounge.

"It's lovely, Jake. Perfect in fact." Bella ran her hands along the walls and looked with delight on the simple furniture which was obviously home made. She knew Jacob had a talent for carving and she suspected he had used his own hands to make the wooden furniture.

As they reached the kitchen, Jacob covered her eyes. "Now I want you to get the full impact of this." He said huskily.

Bella laughed as he led her toward the kitchen. "Now." He whispered, dropping his hands.

Bella opened her eyes and let out another gasp. She ran into the kitchen and stared around in wonder. "Jake, this is the exact kitchen I described to you once. You built this from memory?" She gazed at him, lost in the memories of a sixteen year old boy and an eighteen year old girl talking about what kind of house they would like to live in one wintry afternoon.

Jacob came up to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I never forgot, honey. When I was building the place I always pictured you living here."

Bella felt the ever present tears wash down her cheeks. She slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Jacob wrapped his arms around her and they stood in contemplative silence, both lost in each other.

_**A/N-third and final part soon. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-this is co-authored by AugustDarkStar who has done an excellent job portraying Edward! **_

_**Thanks for all of the reviews! Nikki :)**_

**Part Three-A Keeper**

Billy ordered some pizza and they sat around the kitchen table enjoying each other's company. Bella smiled as she listened to the banter between the men. It was obvious how close her father had become to Jacob, much more so then before she had left. They shared news about the garage and made plans about how to attract more business. While they were talking she kept glancing around the kitchen; she couldn't believe how close it matched the description she had given Jacob all those years ago. Bella loved to cook and more than any area of her dream home, the kitchen was the most important to her. She looked at the gleaming stove and the oak cupboards that ran around the large room. A long window created a lot of light and the cream coloured walls set off the pristine worktops that shone in the weak light streaming through the window. She was itching to bake something and wished she had the time to do so. Bella never got the chance to cook anymore, it was not like Edward could eat a meal with her. Sitting here with Jacob and their dad's was a welcome change to eating alone.

"Are you alright, Bells?" Jacob's voice pulled her out of her reverie.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at him weakly.

"Billy and I are going to watch the game, kiddo." Charlie told her.

"The Mariners?" Bella asked. "When was the last time they won a game?"

"Don't knock them, Bella." Billy laughed. "Always have faith. Good things come to those who wait." His eyes looked meaningfully at his son.

Jacob rolled his eyes at his dad. "Let's leave them to it, Bells. Everyone is having a get together at Sam and Emily's. I called and said we would drop by."

Bella's face paled at this piece of news. "Are you sure about this, Jake?" She questioned nervously. Seeing the pack after so long, especially as she had hurt their brother, worried her. She couldn't imagine getting a great reception. However with her dad in the room she could hardly protest too much so she finally agreed.

Instead of taking the car Jacob and Bella took a slow walk over to the little house that Sam and Emily shared. Jacob took her hand as they strolled and he smiled at her happily. It reminded her of the old Jacob, before he phased. She found herself smiling back. "How has everyone been?" She enquired.

Jacob lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. Bella felt the warmth from his lips flood through her skin and she blushed slightly. "Well Sam and Emily still live in the same place. He is doing general labouring at the moment while he takes an on-line business course. They've been trying for a baby but so far have had no joy."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Bella sympathised. She remembered that it was gentle Emily's dream to start a family straight away.

"Yeah, it's been hard on them." Jacob agreed. "Embry as you know has gone into partnership with me. He's dating a local girl called Amber. She's very shy but adores Em."

Bella was pleased at this piece of news, she liked Embry, out of all the pack he had been the most civil and never judged her. "What about Quil?"

Jacob's expression turned sad as she mentioned his other best friend. "He's trying. It threw him through a loop when he imprinted on Claire. He's been doing his best to avoid her completely. He's away at the moment so he won't be there. He's hoping the distance will somehow lessen the pull."

The mention of imprinting brought Leah to Bella's mind. She had never really hit it off with the other girl. After Sam had inadvertently imprinted on her cousin, Emily Young, it had made her bitter and hard. "How is Leah?"

Jacob glanced at Bella and squeezed her hand. He had grown close to Leah Clearwater after Bella had left, she and Embry had been his biggest support. He knew though that Leah was not a fan of Bella and would certainly grill her when she appeared. "Lee is doing well actually. She got engaged."

This was shocking news to Bella. The last time she had seen Leah she was still hung up on Sam, refusing to forgive or move forward. It had to take a strong man to pierce her armour. "Who is it? Do I know him?"

Jacob laughed at her shocked expression. He slipped his arm across her shoulders and brought her closer. "It's Paul."

"Paul?"

"Yes, Paul Lahote." Jacob waited for Bella to take this in and laughed again as her eyes widened.

"No way, Leah and Paul? I would never have put them together. I thought he got on her nerves. They were always fighting if I remember rightly." Bella couldn't believe it.

"They still are fighting but there was always an attraction between them under all that. They're a good match in a way. Lee always needed a strong man and he certainly manages to match her temper." Jacob cuddled Bella into his side, a smile lighting his face when she didn't move away.

"Wow this is amazing. What about Seth?" Bella liked Leah's younger brother, at one point he had been very friendly with Edward after the two had fought together against Victoria. He was the least judgemental of the pack and was always happy and exuberant.

"Seth is the same, a bit taller. He's been dating on and off but there is no one special in his life."

"And I take it Jared and Kim are doing well?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Jared has gone into the family business and is in the middle of building a house for him and Kim. They will be getting married at the end of the year." Jacob told her.

"I'm glad everyone is happy. I just hope that Quil can find some peace." Bella surmised.

"He will, I'm sure of it." Jacob kissed the top of her head.

They were quiet for a while as they continued on their journey. Bella's head was full of the downside of imprinting. She wondered when it would happen to Jacob, he had always been adamant that it wouldn't. It had been a big part of the reason she hadn't been able to commit to him. She hadn't wanted to end up feeling like Leah, she had been hurt badly once when Edward had left for the first time, she couldn't bear the prospect of making a life with Jacob, only to lose him to a complete stranger. Marrying Edward had seemed the easier and safer option, it stopped them both from going through such heartbreak. She had never really given Jacob the real reason behind her decision and she still said nothing now. To her, there was no longer any point. You couldn't fight fate, Leah, Sam and Emily were proof of that.

XXXXXX

As they reached the outside of Sam and Emily's pretty home, Jacob stopped. He turned Bella so that she was facing him. She stared up at him as she saw the worried frown marring his forehead. "I have something to tell you. I should have mentioned it earlier but I wasn't sure how you would take it."

"Why so worried, Jake?" Bella placed a hand on his chest and was started to feel his heart beating rapidly.

Jacob cupped her face in his hands and stroked her cheeks gently with his thumbs. "I'm Alpha of the pack now, Bells. I took over from Sam not long after you got married." He confessed.

Bella felt relief, she thought it was going to be really bad news or something by the way he was acting. "Wow, that's a lot of responsibility, Jake. But I know you can handle it. You're strong."

Jacob let out a long held breath. "I'm so glad you feel that way, honey. Yeah it is a lot of responsibility, but honestly with you..."

The front door was opened, interrupting Jacob's little speech. They both turned to see Sam and Emily in the doorway. "I thought I heard you." Sam said wryly.

Emily skipped down the steps toward Bella. She gave her a hug. "You look well, Bella. Married life obviously suits you"

Jacob's expression darkened when Emily said that. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before Bella broke it. "You look good too, Emily and you Sam." She said quickly. "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem, Bella." Sam gave her a rare smile. He put his arm around Emily and began to lead her back into the house. "Come on in, we are all out the back."

Jacob took Bella's hand and followed after Sam and Emily. She began to feel nervous again as he led her through the small house and into the extensive back garden. It was framed with several tall trees as it backed directly onto the forest. As soon as they emerged into the open everyone turned to look their way and it went quiet.

Jacob frowned at his pack brothers. Embry was the first to approach them, he was holding the hand of a pretty girl with large brown eyes and shoulder length black hair. "Hey Bella, good to see you. I'd like you to meet Amber."

Amber smiled at her shyly. "Hello. I've heard a lot about you."

Bella liked Embry's girlfriend. "Nice to meet you. Jake was just telling me about you both. Em it's great news about the garage."

Embry threw his arm over Amber's shoulders. "Yeah, we've only been open for a short while but it's going good. Thanks to all my hard work of course." He gave Jacob a sly wink.

"Yeah right bro." Jacob punched him in the shoulder.

Embry pretended to be hurt. "That's me out for the week man. You'll have to manage without me now." He teased.

"I'm sure Bella will help him." Amber said innocently. "I love watching Em work on the cars. I bet you will too."

Bella winced at this statement. She felt Jacob's hand reach for hers again and he squeezed it tightly. Embry changed the subject. "Come on you two, I'll get you some drinks."

"Thanks." Jacob gave him a small smile as Seth suddenly ran up to Bella and lifted her into a hug.

"Air, Seth." She managed to gasp out as he put her down, laughing.

"Good to see you, Bella. How is Edward?" He asked. Jacob shot him a glare but Seth ignored him.

Bella swallowed nervously as she glanced up at Jacob's dour expression. "He's fine, thank you."

"I might catch up with him while he's..." Seth was interrupted by his sister Leah shoving him to one side.

"Don't be an idiot, Sethy." She gave him a warning glare.

Her brother just shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll talk to you later, Bella." He walked off to join Embry and Amber.

Paul came up beside Leah, slipping his arm around her waist as he did so. Leah dug him in the ribs and he laughed. "That's my girl." He then turned his mischievous eyes onto Bella. "So how do you feel about the imprint then? I bet that was a shock. I bet your bloodsucker nearly had a heart attack. Oh yeah, he hasn't got one, has he?"

A low growl came from Jacob's chest as he squared up to Paul. Leah put her hands on their chests to separate them. "Calm down."

"What the fuck did you tell him for?" Jacob snapped at her.

"He's my fiancé. Anyway what's the big deal? She knows, right. Otherwise why is she here?" Leah questioned him.

Bella, who was standing behind Jacob, stared at them all in confusion. Had Jacob imprinted after all? And if so, why on earth had he kissed her? The thought of him being with another made her feel sick.

"I haven't had a chance to tell her yet." Jacob retorted. "Thanks for nothing, Lee. Remind me never to confide in you again."

"Jake. I'm sorry I didn't realise." Leah reached for his arm but he shrugged her off.

"Bells, come on, we're leaving." Jacob took her hand and began to drag her away.

Bella let him lead her out of the garden and back into the house. She was glad to get away from the uncomfortable atmosphere and stares. All she wanted was to get back to her dad's house and call Edward to come and collect her. Bella didn't know why Jacob had brought her here, was it to punish her by shoving his imprint in her face? She wondered who it was and then decided she would rather not know.

Once they were out of the house, Bella pulled her arm out of Jacob's hold and began to march away from him, irrational anger and jealousy surging through her. He followed after her and stopped her in her tracks, spinning her around so that she was forced to face him.

"What, Jake?" She exploded.

"Let me explain." He pleaded.

"You don't owe me an explanation, Jake. Although it would have been nice to be pre-warned. Go back inside, I'll make my own way back." Bella tried to yank herself away from him.

"So you have nothing to say to me?" Jacob's own anger was rising to match hers. "You find out about the imprint and you're just going to walk away?"

Bella shook her head in disbelief. Was he for real? "Jake, you kissed me today and have been making out like you want me back and then you bring me here where I find out that you have imprinted. Who is she? And why would you do that?" She yelled in his face.

Jacob kissed her then, pressing his mouth hard on hers, his strong fingers digging into her shoulders. Heat flooded through Bella and for a brief moment she kissed him back before she regained her senses. She pulled away and glared at him, her hands curling into fists. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to get through to you, but you are being as stubborn as usual, still shutting me out." Jacob ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I thought when we kissed on the mountaintop that you felt it, then you acted afterwards like it meant nothing. I love you and I've been fucking trying so hard but you still manage to act like it doesn't matter. Like I don't matter."

His words were like a smack in the face to Bella as it finally dawned on her who his imprint was. Her hand flew to her mouth and she stared at him in shock. "It's me, you're talking about me."

"Yes its you, it's always been you." Jacob admitted. "I love you. I've always loved you."

"Oh god I've been so blind." Bella began to sob. "You even told me once that I was the only girl you ever saw and I never got it."

"I wasn't sure then either, Bells. I thought so, I really wanted it, but something was blocking it. Then when we finally kissed just before the fight it happened, at least for me. I thought you felt it too. You acted like you did." Jacob pulled her back into his arms and she came willingly, resting her head on his chest. "You told me you saw our children, Bells. Then you still left me."

"I didn't understand what it was." Bella confessed. "I knew that I loved you anyway but the imprinting issue scared me. I thought there was no future for us if you were going to leave me one day anyway. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I thought you already knew and rejected me. Then I spent time with you today and it finally hit me that you were totally unaware of it." Jacob stroked her hair back from her face.

"This is all such a mess." Bella murmured. "What are we going to do?"

Jacob put a finger under her chin and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. "That's entirely up to you."

XXXXXX

Edward wasn't too happy to see Jacob sitting on the steps next to his wife when he came to pick her up the next morning. He parked the car and got out swiftly, slamming the door after him as he strode toward his wife. He tried to read Jacob's mind and was frustrated when it came up blank. "Are you ready to go, Bella?" He asked her, keeping his tone even.

Bella exchanged a look with Jacob before standing up and approaching her husband. "Can we talk?" She asked him tentatively.

Edward reached out for her left hand, his fingers automatically searching for his mothers engagement ring but it wasn't on her finger. His eyes travelled to hers. Bella flinched when she saw the devastation in them. "Why?"

Bella dug in her pocket and pulled out the ornate engagement ring along with her wedding band. She placed them in Edward's palm and folded his fingers over them. "I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Bella." Edward whispered as he felt the sharp edges of the engagement ring dig into his skin. "Why are you doing this now? You were happy? We love each other."

"I will always love you, Edward. My seventeen year old heart belongs to you but..." she hesitated as she turned to look back at Jacob, who was trying his best not to interfere, this was between them. "I fell in love, Edward and as much as I've been trying to recapture what we had when you came back for the second time, my heart already belonged to another."

Edward tore his eyes away from Bella and glared at his love rival. He now knew why he couldn't read Jacob's mind. "She's shielding you. That's why I couldn't read your mind." He said incredulously.

Bella frowned. "What does that mean?"

Jacob glared back at Edward as he came to join Bella. "What are you talking about?"

"Bella has the ability to shield others from any kind of supernatural power. We found that out when we were in Volterra. The Volturi's powers had no effect on her. It's at its strongest when she is protecting the ones she loves the most." He said bitterly.

"Did you know this the whole time, Edward?" Bella asked him.

"No, it only became clear to me now." His golden eyes were sad as he looked at her. "I knew I was losing you the moment you asked to come and visit your dad. I just wouldn't admit it to myself."

"I don't know what to say." Tears began to leak out of Bella's eyes as she spoke.

Edward reached out to touch her face, but a warning growl from Jacob made him snatch his hand back. "There is nothing to say, my love. I was just lucky that I got to spend the last few years with you. They have been the happiest of my existence."

Bella smiled at him through her tears and he returned it sadly. "I'm going to go, Bella. I will be in touch about the divorce."

"Edward, I'm so sorry." Bella said again.

"Don't be. This was the way it was always supposed to be." Edward began to back toward the car. "Take care of her, Jacob Black."

"Always." Jacob put his arm around Bella and pulled her into his side.

Edward nodded once and quickly got into the Porsche and pulled away. It was only when he was out of sight that he let himself fall apart.

XXXXXX

Jacob held Bella in his arms until she calmed down. It had been the hardest thing she had to do, finally letting Edward go. But in her heart she knew that it had been easier then the day she had left Jacob behind in La Push after he was injured. Then she had sobbed for hours, totally inconsolable. Taking a deep breath Bella composed herself and reached up to kiss Jacob softly on the lips.

"Can you take me home please, Jake?" She asked him.

Jacob smiled at her happily. "I thought you would never ask." He said as he leaned down to kiss her again.

_**A/N-thanks for reading. If you want an epilogue to this story just let me know. Thanks. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Return**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the amazing reviews on this little story. Here is the epilogue. Nikki :)**_

**Epilogue **

Jacob lay next to Bella on their bed, he was leaning up on his elbow and caressing her rounded belly. She was nearly nine months pregnant and on the verge of giving birth. He smiled as he felt the ripples under her skin of the baby moving slightly. "He's got a lot of energy." He said to Bella.

Bella opened one eye and yawned. "He sure has. I can't wait until I give birth. I'm tired of being fat." She complained.

"You're not fat, honey. You look beautiful." Jacob assured her as he placed a kiss on her willing lips.

"Jake, since I moved in here three years ago I have been pregnant every year. That's three years of being fat. I can't remember the last time I saw my feet."

Jacob stroked the top of her head, a happy grin on his face. "This will be the last I'm sure."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You said that last time. I just got back into shape and duh." She pointed at her belly.

"You love it really." Jacob laid down beside her and looked into her eyes.

Bella gave him a wry smile. "I do, I wouldn't be without our boys, but this is definitely the last. I don't know how it keeps happening, I've tried the pill but it doesn't seem very effective."

"You're married to a spirit wolf honey, we have strong genes." Jacob said proudly.

Bella groaned as the baby gave her quite a kick. "Hey," she touched the spot where he had kicked. "Give mommy a break baby."

Jacob placed his hand over hers and the baby seemed to calm down at his touch. Bella sighed with relief. "Peace." She murmured, her eyes closing.

No sooner had she said that then the sound of crying from the nursery made her eyes shoot open. "No, not already, it's only five in the morning."

"Relax, I'll see to them." Jacob leapt easily out of bed, giving Bella a quick kiss before leaving the room.

Jacob strolled down the hallway until he reached the nursery, he pushed the door open slightly and peered in. Two year old Jack was sitting up in his bed rubbing at his eyes while his 11 month old brother, Ryan, was standing up in his cot crying, his face scrunched up as he tried to get someone's attention. Jacob slipped into the room and motioned for Jack to lay back down. He gave his dad a cheeky smile and pulled the duvet up to his chin, closing his eyes again. Jacob picked Ryan up and took him out of the room so Jack could sleep.

"Now what's all the fuss about, Ryan?" Jacob asked him as he carried him into the living room.

Ryan had stopped crying as soon as Jacob had picked him up and was now beaming at him. He gurgled words that Jacob couldn't understand and batted him on the nose with his little fingers. "Are you hungry?" Jacob asked him.

Ryan wriggled in his arms and gurgled again, showing his milky white teeth and flashing his big brown eyes, so like Bella's, at him. Jacob smiled at his son as he placed him in his high chair and began to make him up some breakfast. He whistled happily as he walked around the kitchen getting everything ready. The last three years had been like a whirlwind as his family had expanded unexpectedly at a fast pace, but he wouldn't have it any other way, it was more then he had ever dreamed of. He had the woman he loved by his side and children he adored, his dad was doing well and the business was bringing them in enough money to keep things afloat. Life was good and Jacob was intent on enjoying every second of it.

XXXXXX

Bella woke up in the middle of the night to cramping pains ripping through her body. She had been having slight pains all day, but had been ignoring them as she thought they were the normal phantom pains, but it seemed she was wrong. She elbowed Jacob in the side. "Wake up, he's coming."

Jacob opened his eyes and looked at her in surprise. "Now?"

"Yes now." Bella said irritably as she began to climb out of bed. "Can you get my bag? It's in the cupboard under the stairs. You'll need to call my dad and Sue so they can come and help Billy with the boys."

Jacob smiled to himself as she continued to issue orders at him. He knew what to do, this was the third time after all, but Bella was always like this when in labour. Ordering him about gave her focus and took her mind off of the pain.

"I've made up some food for Ryan and put it in the freezer." She said as she began to get changed out of her nightdress.

"Yes, honey." Jacob replied.

"I've also made up a list of Jack's favourite meals. Tell Sue that he hates beans, he won't eat any of his dinner if they are on his plate." She pulled her converses on and clutched her belly as fresh waves of pain washed over her.

"Yes, honey." Jacob helped her to stand and rubbed soothing circles on her back as he assisted her out of the room.

"Tell Billy that I'll know if he has eaten any of the foods he shouldn't. I have a check list in my head. He needs to stick to his diet." Bella walked slowly out to the living room and perched on the edge of the couch while Jacob made the call to Charlie and Sue.

"Yes, honey." Jacob mumbled as he listened to the phone ring.

Charlie and Sue promised that they were on their way. They could hear Bella issuing orders to Jacob in the background. "She's going through her list then." Charlie chuckled.

"Sure is." Jacob agreed. "See you soon."

"See you soon, son." Charlie ended the call. He turned to Sue and smiled. "We have another grandson on the way."

Sue smiled wryly. She and Charlie had been married for two years now and ever since their family had been growing. Besides Bella and Jakes boys, Leah and Paul had twin girls and Seth's girlfriend had fallen unexpectedly pregnant. They were certainly kept busy with their growing brood. They hurriedly got in the police cruiser and Charlie drove as fast as he could to La Push.

XXXXXX

Jacob pulled into the hospital car park and parked the truck. Bella was still issuing orders. "Get my bag, Jake. Don't forget the diapers."

"Yes, honey." He said automatically.

Bella climbed slowly out of the truck. "I've left a shopping list on the fridge. You'll need to go shopping."

"Yes, honey." Jacob half carried her into the hospital, her bag slung over his shoulder. Bella's breath was coming in short pants as the pain began to increase. Jacob knew that soon it wouldn't be orders she would be yelling at him, it would be much more fruitful language.

XXXXXX

"Never come near me again." Bella screamed at him as pain shot through her like a knife. She gripped onto Jacob's hand and dug in her nails.

The doctor and midwife glanced at each other as more profanities left Bella's mouth. The gas and air wasn't working. She had been in labour for the last six hours and was reaching the end of her endurance.

"Now, now Mrs, Black there is no need for language like that." The doctor chided her.

Jacob sighed. "You shouldn't have said that."

Bella glared at the doctor wild eyed, her lustrous hair a halo around her head. "Have you ever given birth?" She snapped at him.

"Well of course not. I'm a man, but really this is a natural process and..." His words were interrupted as Bella swore at him.

The doctors face turned red as Jacob tried not to laugh, even the midwife was pressing her lips together as she tried to hold in her laughter. Bella groaned again as another intense labour pain washed through her, she had the sudden urge to push. She turned her head to look at Jacob through tired eyes. "He's coming." She gave him a weak smile.

Jacob stroked her sweat soaked hair back from her face and kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you tooo...ahhhh." Bella let out a cry as she began to push.

XXXXXX

The hospital room was crowded as all the pack, plus the proud grandparents crowded around Bella's bed. Jacob was sitting beside her holding Ryan while Jack was perched on her other side. He was staring at his new baby brother in wonder.

"Bubba." Jack prodded his new brother.

"His name is Liam, sweetie." Bella told him.

"Leem." Jack frowned as he tried to wrap his lips around the difficult word.

Jacob laughed. "That's right, son."

Jack beamed at his dad and kept repeating the word. "Leem, Leem, Leem."

Sue quickly scooped Jack up in her arms, he was bouncing on the bed, the vibrations disturbing the baby. Bella rocked Liam gently and he settled down again. Leah, who was holding one of the twins, came over and looked at the newborn. "Wow, Bella, he actually looks like you."

Bella peered down at her new son. He certainly had her hair colour, all of the others were the mirror image of Jacob, except for their eyes. Liam was lighter in skin tone then his brothers. "Yeah, he does." She smiled and kissed the top of his head.

Paul approached holding the other twin. His daughter burped in his arms and a suspicious smell came from her diaper. Everyone wrinkled their noses. "Maria needs changing again." He left the room swiftly.

Seconds later Maria's sister did the same and Leah laughed as she followed Paul out of the room. Sue rolled her eyes. "I swear those girls cost a fortune in diapers. Food goes in one end and out of the other seconds later."

"Just like Paul then." Seth joked.

Everyone laughed at this statement. Jack clapped his hands and began chanting. "Poo, poo, poo."

Sue hushed him and he pouted. Bella smiled at her son, he looked just like Jacob did at that age when he was told off. Liam yawned in her arms, his eyes opening briefly before closing again. Charlie and Billy looked at their children, proud expressions on their faces. Three years ago they would never have been able to picture this scene. Charlie always blessed the day that Bella returned home to see him.

One by one the other members of the pack came over to greet the new arrival. Kim and Emily held Liam for a while, offering to babysit whenever Bella needed a break. Emily had never been able to get pregnant, they were never sure why, but she played the doting aunt and was always on hand to babysit. Seth's girlfriend was pregnant, she was at home resting.

"This will be you one day soon, Sethy." Bella teased him.

"Piece of cake." He said with a wink. "Any problems and I know who to call."

Sue cuffed him on the back of the head and he rubbed it. The others laughed at him.

Jacob put his arm around his wife and smiled. All the heartache and trials they had to go through to reach this point had been totally worth it. He couldn't be happier. He looked down at Bella and saw her smiling up at him, he knew that she felt exactly the same.

XXXXXX

Edward was sitting outside in the palatial gardens belonging to the Denali clan. Tanya came and sat beside him. Her vibrant blonde hair glinted in the weak sun. "What are you thinking about so hard?" She asked him.

He smiled at her as he kissed her on the forehead. "Just mulling over old times."

Tanya knew he was thinking about his first love, she could always tell by the far away look in his eyes. "She is happy where she is, Edward." She said softly.

Edward reached out and took her hand, kissing the back of it. "I know." He agreed. "You're too good for me, do you know that?"

Tanya gave him a fond smile. "You're worth waiting for."

"I'm nearly there." He promised.

"Good." Tanya rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the sun sink below the horizon.

_**FIN.**_

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
